My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic: The Sparkle of a Crystal
by The Guardian of Timelines
Summary: Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Shard are twin sisters, who get the chance to go to a special school to learn magic. But when a explosion caused their magic to become out of control, they are helped by none other then Princess Celestia, who takes them both as her personal students. (Separate world from my other series, none of those events overlap)
1. Prologue: TWILIGHT AND CRYSTAL

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic; The Sparkle of a Crystal

A/N: Hey guys, I decided that to expand my genre in the My Little Pony Fandom I'd do this project. I'll be spanning every episode of the series, so this is going to be the longest series I've ever written.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic_ and all characters except ones that I create are owned by Hasbro.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND CRYSTAL SHARD**

In Equestria, ruling the lands with a kind heart from her capital of Canterlot, was Princess Celestia, the Alicorn ruler of all Equestria, who had to banish her own sister to the moon when she turned evil and tried to cover Equestria in eternal night. Among the inhabitants of Canterlot were two unicorn sisters: one had purple skin, violet eyes, and purple hair with pink streaks. Her twin had light blue skin, dark blue eyes, and white hair with blue streaks.

The twins names were Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Shard, and they had a big brother named Shining Armor. The twins were as close as they could be, in the sense of a sisterly bond and the bond of friendship. However, Crystal had issues controlling her temper, and this made it extremely hard for her to get along with others.

Both Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Shard were skilled when it came to magic, but Crystal was extremely talented when it came to any spell involving ice and extremely low temperatures, and several times she froze things solid, eventually leading up to her earning the nickname Crystal Icicle. However, she actually liked the name, and foiled any bullies she had to deal with every time they called her it.

* * *

When the Summer Sun Celebration arrived at Canterlot one day, Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Shard ran through the crowd while their parents and brother followed at a more calm pace, and they were determined to get in the best position that they could see to the stage.

"Come on Crysi!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed as they squeezed through the crowd.

"Right behind you Twi!" Crystal Shard responded, and they managed to get to the front of the crowd, where they had a perfect view of the stage.

Soon, the tall and graceful Alicorn arrived, folding her wings to reveal her sun cutie mark, and Princess Celestia smiled at the crowd before rising back into the sky and using her golden magic to raise the sun. The crowd cheered and the twins were excited since that was the most wonderful display of magic they'd ever seen… except for the time Crystal Shard froze the biggest bully at their school in a block of ice, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

That night, Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Shard climbed into bed, each one buzzing to discuss the Summer Sun Celebration and what they had seen.

"Princess Celestia is so amazing and beautiful!" Crystal Shard said as she turned to look at her sister. "I wish I was that powerful with my magic!"

"Well, there is a way we could both become more powerful." Twilight Sparkle said. "If we study really hard about magic."

"Are you suggesting we try to study hard enough to get into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns?" Her twin asked, seeing through her suggestion.

"Of course I am," Twilight replied. "Think about it, Crysi, being able to learn magic at one of the best magical schools in all of Equestria!"

Crystal shook her head. "I'm not sure about that, Twi." She pointed out. "I already get into trouble at the school we go to now because of my anger issues. But to attend _that_ kind of school…" She trailed off, shuddering at the thought.

Twilight sighed, having heard this from her sister before. "Come on, Crysi, we _can_ do this." She promised. "Think about how good you are at ice magic, and what you could learn at the School for Gifted Unicorns."

Crystal hesitated for a moment, before sighing. "Alright, but we start tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed this! Next chapter will have these two fillies taking their entrance exams to get into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and we'll be seeing the special event that ties together a group of friends through their special talents. Please let me know what you think in the reviews! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter One: BECOMING STUDENTS

A/N: And we're back! I won't delay you for long, so here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: _My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic_ and all characters except ones that I create are owned by Hasbro.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: BECOMING STUDENTS**

Over the next three weeks, Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Shard hit the books, studying everything that they could about magic and anything to do with ice magic, and one day they were approached by their parents with an acceptance letter from Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Their parents had figured out why they were studying so much, and they had enrolled their daughters into the school.

"We're going to the school!" Twilight Sparkle cheered, dancing around the room.

Crystal Shard, however, read the letter and swallowed. "Um, Twi, we might be enrolled, but we both have to pass an entrance exam before we can actually attend the school."

Twilight Sparkle froze for a moment and turned to her. "An entrance exam? You sure?"

"Says so in the letter," her twin replied. "Still want to go?"

"Of course!"

* * *

When the day arrived for the twins to take the entrance exam, they were nervous and excited…well, Crystal Shard was mostly nervous since she did tend to struggle with tests, always worrying she was going to get something wrong. They and their parents were escorted into a classroom, where they were met by three of the teachers: Crystal Clear, Arpeggio, and Top Marks. They had a table set up in the middle of the room so that Crystal Shard could go first.

"Miss Shard, please make us an ice sculpture on the table," Crystal Clear requested.

Swallowing, Crystal walked up to the table, stopping a few feet away. ' _Okay, just pretend it's like when you are doing it at home.'_ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes, concentrating as her horn sparked with white magic. After a few minutes, a beam of magic shot from her horn and struck the center of the table, ice slowly starting to flow upwards as the unicorn poured more magic into the ice.

A few minutes later, Crystal stopped the spell and opened her eyes. On the table was a scale-sized ice sculpture of Princess Celestia, her wings spread majestically. Pleased that she had actually managed to do it, Crystal glanced up at the teachers, and they nodded as they made a few notes on their clipboards. "Thank you, Miss Shard, excellent work."

Relieved, Crystal hurried back to her family, and they were happy for her. Just then, two unicorns came in to remove the table, and then they came back with a wooden cart bearing a purple egg with green spots, and a sign attached to the side of the cart.

"Good luck, sis," Crystal whispered to her twin and nudged her forward.

 _'I'm going to need it,'_ Twilight thought as she walked over and stood next to the cart. "What do you wish me to do with this egg?" she asked.

"Miss Sparkle, please hatch that dragon egg," Crystal Clear requested.

Twilight felt her heart sink. They wanted her to hatch a dragon egg?! _'Ok, if Crysi can pass her test, then I can pass my test. If Crysi can pass her test, then I can-'_

"Well, Miss Sparkle?" Crystal Clear asked, interrupting the filly's thoughts.

Twilight nervously laughed while the three teachers showed their impatience by yawning and glaring at her.

"We don't have all day."

Swallowing again, Twilight turned her attention to the egg and began concentrating as hard as she could. After a few seconds, only a few pink sparks came out of her horn, and she became dejected, looking up at the three teachers. "I'm sorry I wasted your time," she apologized, and looked at her twin as she joined her. "Looks like I-"

At that exact moment, an explosion occurred near the mountains, unleashing a rainbow, and the twins yelped. "Aah!" And Twilight fired off a beam of pink magic that hit the egg, hatching a baby dragon that was purple with green spikes. Soon both twins lost control of their magic, which surrounded them in a white/pink orb as their eyes went white, and they floated off the floor.

The chaotic magic shot around the room, making the teachers float off the floor, turned their parents into potted plants, and made the baby dragon grow so big, that his head broke through the roof.

* * *

Outside the school, Princess Celestia was getting ready to investigate the explosion when she heard a crashing sound and turned to see the head of the dragon break through the roof. Sensing powerful magic, she went back inside the school, and it didn't take long for her find the classroom, where the twins were still freaking out.

The Princess went over to the twins and gently touched their shoulders with one gold-covered hoof, getting their attention long enough that they regain control of their magic, and everything returned to normal, including the baby dragon that was now sucking on his tail. "Twilight Sparkle, Crystal Shard."

Both Twilight and Crystal lowered their heads shamefully. "Oh, we're _so_ sorry, we didn't mean-"

"You both have a very special gift," Princess Celestia interrupted them, smiling gently. "I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities. Much less two unicorns with similar raw abilities."

The twins stared at the Princess. "Huh?"

"But you both need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study," the Princess added, still smiling at their confused expressions. "Twilight Sparkle, Crystal Shard, I'd like to make you both my own personal protégés here at the school."

"Huh?!" went the twins, amazed at what they had just heard. The princess wanted to make them her personal students.

"Well?" Princess Celestia asked.

Twilight and Crystal glanced at their parents, who were nodding their heads eagerly, and then they immediately agreed. "Yes!" And they began bouncing around the classroom, excited.

"One other thing, Twilight, Sunrise," said the Princess, and when they turned to look at her, they accidentally bonk their heads together and sat down with dazed expressions. She then nodded to their flanks.

Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Shard looked at their flanks and saw that they each had a cutie mark: Twilight Sparkle had a pink start surrounded by five white stars, and Crystal Shard had an white snowflake with a blue crystal in the center. "More? Our cutie marks! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" And they went bouncing around the room, excited that they also had their cutie marks, too.

Little did anyone know, but the rainbow explosion had given five other ponies their cutie marks at the exact same time, and that one day, all seven ponies would end up in Ponyville for amazing adventures.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I'll be trying to get the second chapter out later today, but I wanted to get this one out now. I'm going to be trying to post two chapters a day, so be on alert. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter Two: THE TWINS SEPARATION

A/N: And now we're on to chapter two! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing this story, and those who have favorited and followed it! I hope I continue to impress you!

Disclaimer: _My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic_ and all characters except ones that I create are owned by Hasbro.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: THE TWINS SEPARATION**

Over the next four years, Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Shard excelled in their studies under Princess Celestia, and they looked after the baby dragon, whom they named Spike, and as he grew older, he became their personal assistant, since his magical dragon breath allowed him to send letters and reports to the princess, and his own magical dragon breath also produced the responses from the princess, too. Also during this time, Crystal was also developing better anger management and social skills, and the first time she accidentally froze something in one of their first classed, some of their classmates had burst out laughing, calling her Crystal Icicle, and she had laughed, too, since that was her favorite nickname.

Because of this, those particular fillies (Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, and Moon Dancer) became her and Twilight's friends…well, they became friends with Crystal since her twin sister was too busy with her studies to have much of a social life. The fact that Twilight wasn't making friends like before did have her sister concern, but with the workload given to them by Princess Celestia, she didn't have time to question Twilight of why she wasn't making friends with their classmates.

* * *

One day in one of their classes, Crystal was asked by the teacher to demonstrate how she used her magic to make an ice sculpture, and she was happy to do so.

"…and the last thing I do is just imagine it like I want it to turn out, and then, _voila_!" Crystal said, firing a beam of her magic into the center of the table she wanted the sculpture to appear on, and at a rather quick pace ice started to flow upwards.

As soon as the sculpture was done, Crystal stepped back, smiling at what she had accomplished. Sitting on the table was an ice sculpture replica of the entirety of Canterlot, even with working parts, much to the amazement of the whole class.

"Good job, Crystal Icicle!" Lemon Hearts cheered and they did a high-hoof as the fireworks died away. "That was the best show yet!"

"Yeah, it was," Crystal agreed and Twilight giggled since they both had feared that she would accidentally freeze something or somepony.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and they went to pack up their bags before heading out for lunch.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Crystal were chatting about visiting their parents during break when Spike ran up, clutching a scroll in his claws, and he was out of breath. "There you both are!"

"Hey, Spike, what do you have there?" Twilight asked, noting the scroll.

"I-it's a message from Princess Celestia," the baby dragon gasped, trying to regain his breath, and held it up to show them the royal seal. Exchanging a look, Twilight Sparkle magically took the scroll from his hand, opened it, and she and Crystal read it together. "My faithful students, Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Shard, please come to my office after school today. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

"Why does the princess want to see both of us?" Crystal wondered while her twin stored the message away in her bag. "I mean, I haven't accidentally frozen anything up in two months. Did somepony tattle about something we did that we don't even know we did?"

"I'm sure it's nothing like that, Crysi," Twilight assured her sister, and her stomach grumbled. "Come on, I need something to eat before Magic History."

"Same here," Crystal agreed, pushing her concerns aside as she let Spike climb onto her back, and they headed to the lunchroom together.

* * *

After the bell rang to signal the end of school for the day, while their classmates headed home or to the dorms, Twilight and Crystal headed to the main tower, where they were escorted into the office of Princess Celestia, who was seated behind her desk and doing some paperwork until the door shut. Pausing in her writing, she smiled at the twins and set aside the quill.

"Twilight, Crystal, thank you both for coming," she said, moving from behind her desk and escorted them to a table that had a tea set on it, and she filled their cups. "I'm glad to hear that you both are doing well in your studies, and that's partly why I needed to see you both today. Have either of you heard of Ponyville?"

"Um, that's where Sweet Apple Acres is located, and they grow some of the best apples in all of Equestria?" Crystal guessed.

"That's correct, Crystal," Princess Celestia confirmed. "They also have an abandoned ice sculpture shop, which has been that way for a while according to a letter I got from Mayor Mare today," she explained as the twins drank their tea. "Unfortunately, there isn't anypony in Ponyville who has an amazing talent with ice, and that is why I am sending you, Crystal Shard, to Ponyville to run the ice sculpture store."

Crystal, who'd been taking a sip of her tea, swallowed the wrong way, and she coughed, resulting in Twilight thumping on her back until she could breathe properly. "Wait, what? You want me to run a store?" she asked, hoping that she heard wrong.

"That's correct," Princess Celestia responded. "With your natural skills at ice, Crystal, you are the best pony for the job. I have already sent word to Mayor Mare that you will be arriving at Ponyville within the week."

"But, but, what about m-my studies?" Crystal questioned, feeling a strange panic starting to rise inside her, and she hadn't felt this kind of panic for a while.. "My family? I haven't been away from Canterlot for more than a few nights at any given time, not even when I was a filly."

"Don't worry about your studies, Crystal," the princess reassured her. "You will be continuing them in Ponyville, and you will possibly learn even more while living there," she added helpfully when the young pony didn't look convinced. "You will do fine, for the ponies of Ponyville are some of the friendliest ponies around, and they do go out of their way to be helpful, especially to newcomers."

Although still nervous about having to leave her home and her family, especially her twin sister and Spike, Crystal nodded. "Ok, I – I'll go to Ponyville and run t-the ice sculpture store."

"I know you can do it, Crystal," Princess Celestia agreed.

* * *

After returning to the tower that the twins lived in with Spike, Twilight and the baby dragon watched as Crystal began packing what would be shipped ahead on the train to Ponyville and what she would take with her when it was time for her to go. "It'll be strange to go to classes without you, Crysi."

"I know, Twi," Crystal agreed, packing her trunk, and sighed as she sat on the floor near her bed. "I don't think I can do this, sis," she confessed. "I know I told Princess Celestia that I can do it…" she trailed off, feeling frustrated and scared.

Twilight Sparkle went over to her sister, sat down and put a foreleg around her shoulders. "You'll do just fine, Crysi," she promised. "This will be a good experience for you, sis, and if anypony gives you a hard time, you can just use one of your ice spells to teach them a lesson," she added slyly, and they both burst out laughing as they recalled the few times that Crystal had used one of her trademarked spells to teach bullies a lesson without causing too much trouble.

"Good point, Twi," Crystal agreed, already feeling better. "Come on, help me finish packing my trunk."

"Ok."

* * *

Three days later, the Sparkle family went to the train station to say farewell to Crystal and even Shiny Armor, who was given the day off from his guard duties at the castle by Princess Celestia, was there with their former foal-sitter, Princess Cadance. It wasn't long before the train pulled into the station and Crystal hugged her parents, her siblings, and Cadance.

"I'm going to miss all of you," Crystal told them. "Once I get settled, I'll send letters to let you all how I'm doing," she promised.

"Be sure to," Twilight Sparkle agreed as Spike hugged her twin. "Have fun and make friends, Crysi."

"I will, Twi," Crystal promised, and she boarded the train. Finding her seat, she waved at her family through the window as the train started pulling away, and when she couldn't see them anymore, she settled down in her seat and began writing in her journal. _'Dear diary, I'm on my way to Ponyville and I'm so nervous that I'm not sure if I'll be able to do a good job running the ice sculpture store. I hope that I can in order to prove to myself that Princess Celestia's trust in me isn't misplaced.'_

Crystal paused in her writing and looked out the window, watching the countryside go by, and then she resumed writing. _'But I am also excited since this will be the first time I've gone anywhere without a member of my family with me, and I hope that I will be able to make friends among the ponies of Ponyville.'_ She put her journal away and went back to watching the countryside go by as the train went down the tracks.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed this! Next chapter we'll see Crystal Shard arrive in Ponyville, meeting Mayor Mare as well as five certain ponies, Hope you enjoyed, and remember, R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter Three: PONYVILLE AND NEW FRIENDS

A/N: And here's the next chapter! I've been loving hearing all your support for this story, and I'll continue with it! Keep up your reviews!

Thank you to _alexandriasutherland98_ for pointing out a typo that I made in the last chapter! Because of your expert eye and quick report, I was able to get it fixed in no time! If any of you see typos, make sure to point them out to me!

Disclaimer: _My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic_ and all characters except ones that I create are owned by Hasbro.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: PONYVILLE AND NEW FRIENDS**

Several hours later, the train pulled into the station located just outside Ponyville and Crystal disembarked, looking around for a clue of where she should go first when she heard her name, and she turned to see a female pony with peach skin, white/gray mane and tail, and glasses over her blue eyes, approach her. "Um, hi."

"Hello, you must be Crystal Shard," said the older pony with a bright smile. "I am Mayor Mare, and this is a great honor to have one of Princess Celestia's own students here in Ponyville," she added happily.

"I – I am Crystal Shard," Crystal confirmed, feeling nervous, "and I'm looking forward to seeing the town, getting to know the ponies, and get to work on running the ice sculpture store."

Mayor Mare beamed. "Wonderful, wonderful, come with me and I'll give you a tour of the town," she said, and lead the way down the stairs and toward Ponyville.

* * *

It took a few hours, but thanks to Mayor Mare, Crystal saw most of the town by the time they reached the abandoned ice sculpture shop. When Crystal saw the building, she was surprised to see that it was in a serious state of disrepair, much worse then she had expected: the exterior used to be a white color, but it was so dirty that it was hard to tell, the sign was gone, the roof had collapsed in several locations, and the windows were broken and boarded up.

"Uh, this is worse what I was expecting," she admitted. "What happen to this place?"

Mayor Mare sighed. "Time is what happened." She explained. "The shop used to thrive under the ownership of an earth pony named Frost Icicle, but when she passed away there was nopony to take over the shop, so it just fell into disrepair. Nopony decided to claim it's building for any other shop, since it was an important building to all of Ponyville."

Crystal stopped, and with a critical eye she started examining the building, mapping out what would have to be done to repair it. "I doubt I can do this all on my own." She said. "It would probably take several days, and I'd rather get to work as soon as I can."

"I expected you to say that." Mayor Mare said as she turned and led Crystal back towards Town Hall.

"Luckily, the original blueprints were archived, along with photos to work with," the mayor explained happily. "And every pony in Ponyville is looking forward to seeing the place restored…with some new bits too, of course," she added.

"Of course," Crystal agreed. "And restoring the sculpture store instead of tearing it down and building a new one is good way to preserve a semi-historical landmark. Uh, I probably should've asked this earlier, but what about sleeping arrangements? It's clear that I won't be staying at the store right away."

"Don't worry, my dear," Mayor Mare assured her, "it's all has been taken care of."

* * *

They entered town hall, walked along a hallway, up a flight of stairs, and then entered the Mayor's office, where there was a group of ponies waiting for them.

"Everypony, this is Crystal, and she'll be taking over the running of the ice sculpture store once it's been restored," Mayor Mare announced brightly, and she nodded to a pony with orange skin, yellow mane and tail with red hair ties, white freckles, green eyes, a brown cowboy hat, and her cutie mark consisted of three red apples. "This is Applejack, her family is providing the wood that'll be used to restore the ice sculpture store."

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Crystal, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance," said Applejack with a southern accent and gave her a flank bump that startled the unicorn. "I sure do like makin' new friends."

"Uh, yeah, same here," Crystal agreed, blushing a little at the attention she was receiving.

Mayor Mare cleared her throat and nodded to a pegasus pony with blue skin and wings, rainbow mane and tail, pink eyes, and her cutie mark consisted of a rainbow-colored lightning bolt with a white cloud. "This is Rainbow Dash, she's in charge of the weather patrol and they make sure that we have good weather for important events, and that will include the restoration of the ice sculpture store." _'Hopefully.'_

Rainbow Dash, who'd been hovering, shot down and landed next to Crystal, wrapping a foreleg around her shoulders. "Hi there! Looking forward to hanging out with you, Crysi!" she exclaimed with a big grin.

Crystal's face flushed to an orange-red color. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to that, too," she grunted as the grinning pegasus squeezed her a bit.

"This is Rarity," said Mayor Mare, now gesturing to a unicorn with light gray skin, purple mane and tail with gradients, blue eyes, and her cutie mark consisted of three light blue diamonds, "she'll be overseeing the decorating of the ice sculpture store, inside and outside, once it's been fully restored."

"A pleasure, darling," said Rarity with a gracious nod of her head. "I'm looking forward to hearing about what it's like growing up in Canterlot with all of the glamour and the sophistication."

"It's an amazing place," Crystal agreed.

Mayor Mare gestured next to another pegasus with yellow skin and wings, pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and her cutie mark was three pink butterflies. "This is Fluttershy, she cares for all of the woodland animals and helps out with the resident pets," she said while the pegasus duck her head in a bashful manner. "Before the restoration starts on the store, she'll be checking for any animals that might've taken up living there," she added.

"Hi," Fluttershy whispered, barely making eye contact.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Crystal, blinking at how shy the pegasus was.

"You could hear that whisper?" Rainbow Dash asked, surprised since she could barely hear it.

Crystal's cheeks went orange-red. "Um, well-"

Just then, a pony with pink skin, curly dark pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and her cutie mark was three balloons (two blue balloons and a yellow balloon) popped up behind Crystal with an explosion of confetti and balloons. "Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Agh!" Caught off guard, Crystal disappeared in a flash of white magic, leaving behind her bags on the floor as well as a dusting of frost. The other ponies looked around, startled by the display of magic, and they couldn't find any trace of the missing unicorn. "Where did she go?"

"Um, can someone help me down, please?" Crystal asked, and the ponies all looked up to see that she was clinging to one of the beams of the ceiling.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy immediately flew up, linked their forelegs under the unicorn's forelegs, and they floated back to the floor. "That was amazing, how'd you do that, Crystal?" Rainbow Dash asked, impressed.

"I teleported by accident," Crystal admitted, flushing again. "It tends to happen whenever I get startled like that, and you all should know that I have sensitive hearing and anger management issues, so please don't get upset if I just snap at you for no reason."

"I'm so sorry for scaring you like that," Pinkie Pie apologized, bouncing over and hugging the unicorn tightly. "I'll do my best to give you a heads up for now on," she added. "And I'll even make it a Pinkie Promise: cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." And she poked her own eye with her hoof.

Crystal giggled at the pony's antics. "Apology accepted, Pinkie," she said, and the introductions continued.

* * *

A/N: And another chapter complete! The next one will be coming out later today, so stay on alert for it! And remember, R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter Four: THE PLAN

A/N: And now we're on to chapter two! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing this story, and those who have favorited and followed it! I hope I continue to impress you!

Disclaimer: _My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic_ and all characters except ones that I create are owned by Hasbro.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: THE PLAN**

Finally it was time to go over the plans for the store. Mayor Mare spread the blueprints and a series of photos across a circular table that'd been brought in, and she explained to the ponies gathered what she hoped would happen as they restored the store.

"As you all can see," she said, gesturing to the photos, which were color photos from not to long ago, "the store has been a part of Ponyville since it was first founded at least thirty or fourty years ago, and restoring it so that it can be a vital location once again is the mission for every pony here. So, any ideas of where to start?"

"I think we should first examine the building itself," Applejack suggested, gesturing to the blueprints with her front hoof. "Make sure that the foundation is structurally sound, and then figure out what will need to be removed before tearing the place down and rebuilding it properly. That way, we should have the store up and running in no time."

"And while the rebuilding is being done, I can start planning for decorating the interior of the store," said Rarity happily, "and also I will make sure that the exterior is beautiful, too. Ooh, what would you like on the outside Crystal?"

Crystal shrugged. "I guess some light blue and white flowers. I've always liked those colors." She said

"Those are some pretty flower colors," Fluttershy agreed with a soft smile. "And if Rarity wants, Pinkie Pie and I can work on making a new sign for the store," she offered.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie agreed. "A new sign with a new name. Something that revolves around Crystal's name."

Crystal, who'd been studying the photos, looked up at that with a slightly nervous expression. "O..okay, if you want to do that, I'm fine with it." She said.

* * *

For the next four hours, the ponies continued planning for the restoration of the store, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake, the couple who owned and ran the local bakery known as the Sugar Corner, provided food for the ponies when it came to be lunch time. After having lunch, they went back to the planning until it was early evening.

* * *

"Ok, every pony," said the mayor, "we've got a plan that will go in affect tomorrow. Now we should all rest up to get ready for some hard work tomorrow. Crystal, you'll be staying with Rainbow Dash, see you all tomorrow!" And she herded them out of her office before heading home herself.

"Rainbow Dash?" Crystal repeated. The pegasus grinned at her cockily.

"Yeah, you're staying with me at my place until we get the store fixed up," Rainbow Dash confirmed, still grinning. "Come on!" And she escorted Crystal through Ponyville as she flew, leading her who knew were, followed by Pinkie Pie, who was bouncing, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy, who also chose to fly after getting some encouragement from Rainbow Dash.

The group walked along the road for a couple minutes, until Rainbow pointed upwards.

"There's my place." The pegasus said, and Crystal looked up, her jaw dropping when she saw the building situated on a big cloud in the sky.

"How am I supposed to get up there?" She asked, and then shrieked as Rainbow grabbed her and zoomed off, carrying her up until she shot through the front doors, setting the unicorn down.

"That's how." The pegasus said smugly, and Crystal couldn't respond, waiting for her heart to stop racing.

"You okay Crystal?" The unicorn heard the pegasus ask, but she heard it as if she was far underwater. She felt herself tipping over, before her vision went black.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you all liked this chapter! Next chapter is going to be a bit longer, as we'll be getting into the restoration of the ice sculpture store! Anyways, R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter Five: LEARNING ABOUT CRYSTAL

A/N: And here's the next chapter! I'd like to apologize for any typos I make, like accidentally calling Crystal the wrong name. I have a lot of stories that I'm working on for my other My Little Pony fanfic series, and the characters names from that one are bouncing around inside my head.

Also, to everyone who is wonder "How the heck is Crystal able to stay with Rainbow Dash!?" Crystal cast the cloud walking spell on herself a while back, and hasn't ever deactivated/taken it off.

Disclaimer: _My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic_ and all characters except ones that I create are owned by Hasbro.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: GETTING TO KNOW MORE ABOUT CRYSTAL**

Crystal groaned and rubbed her head. She slowly sat up, blinking when she found herself in a bed. She glanced to her right and found Rainbow Dash sitting beside the bed, watching her.

"Wh… what happened?" Crystal asked, blinking. Rainbow Dash looked at her oddly.

"You fainted." The pegasus said. "I don't know what caused you to get so freaked out, but you just outright passed out."

Crystal slowly stood, walking around awkwardly as she tried to get used to cloud walking. "I have a fear of heights." The unicorn said.

"And being able to stand on clouds?" Rainbow asked, raising an eyebrow. Crystal blushed slightly.

"I found a spell that would allow me to walk on clouds a while ago." Crystal explained, walking around easier now that she'd gotten used to walking on clouds. "I cast it on myself and have never taken it off in case I ever needed it."

Rainbow Dash blinked, before the pegasus smiled.

"That's actually pretty smart Crysi." Rainbow admitted. "I have to be honest, I forgot about how only pegasi can walk on clouds, and when you were able to it shocked me." She elbowed Crystal. "You sure are one smart unicorn Crystal Shard!"

"Thanks." Crystal said, smiling. She glanced out a window and blanched when she saw that the moon was up. "Was I really out for that long?"

"Yep." Rainbow said as she yawned. "I'm going to head to bed for the night. See you in the morning Crystal."

"See you in the morning Dash." Crystal said as the pegasus flew out of the room. The unicorn got back into her bed and pulled the covers up over her.

' _You know, this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.'_ She thought to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Pretty short chapter, I know, but the next one's going to be longer. That's because restoration will begin! I know I said that about this chapter, but I actually mean it! Anyways, R&R everyone!


	7. Update and Bonus Scene!

**UPDATE:**

Sorry I haven't been updating on this story, but I've been a bit preoccupied. My friend, _The Terror of Dimensions_ , started his finale, and I had to answer his call to help write it. I'll try to update this story soon, but for now, here's a bonus scene that I didn't add to the last chapter, highlighting a possible foe for our group of friends to face.

For people who have read TD's stories, then this character will be familiar to you all.

Disclaimer: _My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic_ and all characters except ones that I create are owned by Hasbro.

* * *

 **BONUS CHAPTER: THE ORGANIZATION OF CORRUPTED TIME**

Deep in the Everfree forest, in the ruins of the Castle of The Two Sisters, a single pony crept along. Her destination was the statue of an alicorn that was just ahead. His eyes were narrowed in defiance, and his mouth open in a scream.

"We shall bring you back Timestopper." Midnight Eclipse said, the midnight blue unicorn raising her head. "And then the royalty, nobility, and peasants of this world will know true terror."

With those words spoken, she turned and walked off, leaving the statue behind as a hairline crack began to run its way along his neck.

* * *

A/N: yeah, I'm bringing back Timestopper/Prince Tempus into this story. Hope you all enjoyed this bonus scene, and R&R everyone.


End file.
